1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to lighting fixtures for vehicles and buildings, and, in particular, to a vehicle headlamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a vehicle lamp creates a low-beam light distribution pattern and a high-beam light distribution pattern by reflecting light from two light sources by a reflector and a light emitting unit, respectively, and passing the light through a projection lens.
For example, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2016-39110, a low-beam light distribution pattern and a high-beam light distribution pattern are created as shown in FIG. 11. Light emitting unit 30 includes first light source 14 and second light source 32. The low-beam light distribution pattern is formed by reflector 16 emitting light from first light source 14 toward projection lens 12. The high-beam light distribution pattern is formed by light emitting unit 30 emitting light from second light source 32 toward projection lens 12 through light-transmissive member 34.